Making Up
by Rogue di Valencia
Summary: The first time the bros were in a rut, Prompto had helped them. Now it was their time to help him.


**I was supposed to update, but the idea of FFXV smut was very tempting and I couldn't ignore it. So instead of finishing stuff up, I decided to give you guys this instead. I will try my best to update this time, because I really want to finish up the KHR fic I've been writing a long time ago.**

 **I know, the title and the summary sucks, but I don't know how to wrap this long fic into a few words. Sorry about that.**

 **But, nonetheless, do enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV.**

* * *

Prompto was a beta, and that was a fact.

That's why, having sex with not one, but three alphas, were a bit too much for him.

Alphas didn't have heat, but they do have rut. And when the rut came, they can be compared to omegas in a way. Their senses as humans were gone, and all they could think of is fucking and knotting someone deep.

Prompto knew that if they-Noct, Gladio and Ignis- were in a rut, and knotted someone recklessly with no consequences, it wouldn't go well. So logically, Prompto offered himself to calm them down, at least, after their ruts were done.

The first time, it happened, it hurted like hell.

No one taught him what would happened if you were not an omega and being fucked by an alpha. So when Noct, eager to plug his cock inside him, just shove it all in, Prompto felt nothing but blinding hot pain.

He was a beta, so he didn't go in heat like omega, or self-lubricate himself like one. It hurted so much but he had to keep it in, he couldn't let them know he was in pain. If he couldn't help them, what was he worth of in their group?

It hurted so much that he cried, but he refrained himself from letting his voice out. The cock that was inside him moved at a rough pace, plunging so deep and presence so big he couldn't help but wince when it rubbed his insides raw. And when the prince tried to knot him, he felt like he would split in two. Who knew that omega enjoyed this, being fucked like a sex toy and knotted so deep?

Gladio and Ignis were no different. They fucked like animals, and that was simply putting it. They did knotted him, and his ass was full of their cum, dripping down his thighs and making his stomach feel like he would burst just from the amount. Marks covered his entire body, especially the back of his neck and he felt the ache for weeks.

They had apologized to him for the mess, but Prompto had assured them that he was the one who wanted it. They didn't believed him, he knew, but they dropped the subject. Prompto promised himself to stop worrying them, he would hide the pain better, so that they wouldn't have to worry about hurting him, or losing their control, or raping a stranger and regretting it.

He would hide them. So he wouldn't feel like he was worth nothing.

-0-

Ignis drove them to Lestallum to refill his spices and other ingredients. They had some money, so they booked a large room at Leville. Prompto wanted to eat the kebabs again, so Noctis had tagged along with him while Gladio accompanied Ignis to buy the ingredients, along with something else.

Something that concerned with Prompto.

Ignis noticed, of course, it was his duty as the Prince's advisor to notice things. It wasn't hard to spot them when they were laid bare in front of him.

Prompto clearly didn't enjoyed the sex, that was clear. The rut had clogged their mind, and they had used him whatever they want. There were marks-bites, clawed and bruises-covering his whole body, the dried tears clinging on his face and the slight crease between the eyebrows when he tried to shift his body. Dried cum decorated the insides of his thighs, and the alpha inside Ignis purred in pride, but the guilt quickly smothered it away and he quickly got to work, trying to at least ease the pain.

Prompto had offered himself, true, but he didn't deserve the pain.

A gentle nudge to his right brought him back, and he was thankful for that.

"You better not space out." Gladio advised.

Ignis huffed "Certainly not."

He was here to fix things, after all.

-0-

Prompto was enjoying his kebab, his eyes lingering around the crowd and his fingers itched to take pictures, but he refrained himself because the grease would have stained his most precious possession in just a single touch.

"Not hungry anymore?" the Prince asked him.

He smiled back, taking a small bite of the kebab and giving him a shrug. After swallowing the meat, he gave him a questioning look.

"Hey, you usually stay at the hotel whenever we're here instead of going out, why the sudden change of heart?" he asked.

The prince gave him a shrug in return.

"I felt like it, and the car ride was a pain, so I need some stretching." he replied.

True enough, they were sitting for hours inside the Regalia, it wouldn't be a surprise if one of them suddenly fell to the ground when they tried to stand up.

His eyes caught the attention of a couple walking by the streets, looking happy and all lovey-dovey.

An alpha and an omega, he guessed. Never a beta. Betas never seek happiness from alphas and omegas, they just wouldn't work. Betas were not as strong and dominant as alpha, not as submissive and gave out scents like omegas, they were the grey zones, the ones that weren't supposed to exists, at least, that's what Prompto had always thought.

His parents-not his biological ones, of course, he never knew his real ones-were a great example of a relationship between an alpha and a beta. Back when they were at home, his father had never exchanged kisses, smiling at his mother or do anything that he saw other parents did. His mother noticed, of course she did, but she just smiled so sad and so broken when Prompto had brought it up. She had brushed her fingers in his hair and gave him an advice.

" _We betas are nothing. We cannot be the ones that satisfy both, so don't be like me, Prompto. Don't repeat the same mistake as me."_

She would be so disappointed in him if she heard he had offered himself to three alphas.

"You're daydreaming again." Noct said, now laced with concern.

He sighed "Yeah, let's go back to the hotel, my back is sick and tired of the dirty ground and aching for a real bed and pillow instead of your foot on my face."

He earned a light punch on the shoulder.

-0-

Something was wrong.

That was the first thought that came to Prompto when he stepped a foot inside the hotel.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, but there was a some kind of shift in the atmosphere that made him felt like something was going to happen soon.

They ate dinner, and he played some rounds of King's Knight with Noct. And then, the shift became more noticeable.

It first started when Noct just stared at him, turning his phone off and approached him slowly.

Prompto thought they were in a rut again, and he half dreaded as Noctis pushed him down the bed, leaning down for a kiss.

Instead of the rough, teeth biting his lips, it was soft, and gentle. There was no roughness, Noct's tongue just entered inside his mouth, exploring and touching anywhere he could reach, and the kiss became deeper. Innocent licking became more seductive, and the prince's hand trailed under his shirt and up to his chest, riding his shirt up until the bunched next to his armpits.

The gentleness confused him, this wasn't what happened like the last time, it shouldn't be. All the terrible things and his mother's warning were contradicting this time's encounter and Prompto didn't know if this was a dream or not.

The bed dipped to his left and Gladio suddenly entered his vision. He kissed the side of his neck, which Prompto obediently exposed more, and the alpha was content. All three of them stopped for a moment to get rid of the shirt, and then they were back at it again. This time, Prompto felt a touch of arousement.

Gladio kissed him this time, a bit rough, but still gentle. There's a hand on his chest and suddenly, something warm and wet enveloped his left nipple.

He yelped and tried to jerk away, but there was an arm on his back that stopped him, and he was assaulted with teasing tongue toying with his nipple. He broke the kiss and squirmed, feeling the spike of arousal in his stomach, and looked down to see the prince of Lucis, sucking his nippled and he couldn't stop the small sounds escaping him.

Gladio snaked his hand to his head and gripped his hair, pulling him towards his mouth, which Prompto gladly let the man dominate him.

This is weird, it's definitely weird because he never felt this before, but he welcomed it nonetheless. The actions were starting to make him feel horny, and the tightness in his groin told him he was hard already.

Noct had switched to the other nipple, making sure they were all red and aching by the time he finished. Prompto thought he must have looked silly, face red like a tomato and panting like a dog under the pleasure. He felt the low self-esteem issues riding up inside him, and he wondered if the others were in their right mind to actually want him or it was just the rut that was clouding their mind.

This is weird, everything is weird right now, and so different, too.

"Hey." Noct pulled his head up for a kiss that made him out of breath and lightheaded "Don't space out on us now."

He didn't, not when Gladio was making hickeys on his neck and the prince sucking around his belly button.

Prompto was a quiet guy in sex, which was surprising considering that he was so loud and outgoing during the day. But the three were determined to shatter that silence, making the blond moaning and calling their name.

Ignis finally joined the three on the bed, settling on stripping the blond's pants off, and Prompto tried to cover himself, his voice gurgling out small protests while his mouth being devoured by Gladio. Cute.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Prompto. We had seen enough of you to know that there's nothing to hide." Ignis professional and calm voice just made him sound like he was amused by the situation.

But Prompto wasn't confident in his body, he was different from the three alphas, he has no confidence in his appearance.

"Come on, Prom. Don't go shying out on us." Noctis lowered himself down right in front of his cock, pushing the hands away gently "Today, we want you to feel good during sex. It's not just about us, you know."

"Wha-What do yo-Ah-AH!"

Prompto threw his head back against the pillow, his eyes blown out and his mouth gaping from the heat that suddenly enveloped him.

"Wai-Wait!" he panted from the simulations from his nipples, neck and especially his cock. It was all too much.

His words came out slurred when he tried to push them out, and his body felt too hot. The overstimulation was blocking his thoughts and he tried all his might not to moan out like an omega in heat.

"Come on, Prom. Just let it all out." Gladio coaxed, prying the hand that was covering his mouth away and settled on kissing his jaw "We want to hear you."

Even when his brain was muddled, he still wouldn't budge. Shaking his head while his eyes looked glassy and his face all flushed, it went straight to their crotch.

Noctis sucked at the length, his tongue trailing along the veins and briefly licked at the slit. He was determined to see Prompto's post-orgasmed face, wanted to see him drown in pleasure and calling out his name and feel him squeezing tight around him like he was made for this.

"Stop, I'm gonna-" Prompto squirmed when the prince kept on sucking "N-Nooo." he drawled out, feeling the drool dripping at the corner of his mouth and he couldn't wipe it off because his arms felt like jelly.

A few more left him breathless and coming into his friend's mouth, feeling all the strength had left his body.

"That was good." Noctis rose up from where he was and licked his lips.

"Let me have a taste." the shield pulled him down for a kiss.

Ignis decided it was his turn, so he took off his gloves, put lube on his fingers, and played around with the blond's entrance.

Prompto tensed when he felt something cold and wet near his entrance, and his eyes flickered down to find-and feel-the fingers circling around his entrance, smearing the lube and cooling his heated skin with the coldness, feeling the pad of the finger just pressing lightly against the hole before retreating and repeating it again.

"Stop it." he whined.

"Stop what, Prompto?" Gladio whispered, his hot breath fanning against his ear and he couldn't stop shuddering.

"Stop teasing me." he squirmed, trying to get away from the fingers that were making his insides felt like they were too empty "Igni-Eep!"

Now that was a new sound they never heard of.

Ignis' face showed smugness, like he was the one who made that sound came out of the beta. The other two felt competitive, wanted to do the same thing. So Noctis settled on playing with his nipples while Gladio decided to fist him and it was all too much again.

Prompto didn't even feel uncomfortable when a second finger was added, spreading his insides slowly, coating his walls throughout with the lube.

And then Ignis brushed that spot, and Prompto was teetering over the edge.

"Stop! I'm gonna-" he groaned when the fingers just jabbed persistently at his sweet spot "Slow-Ah!-Slow down!"

"Why slow down when you're feeling good?" Gladio breathed out near his ear, blowing warm and moist breath near the skin "Why slow down when you're going to come?"

"Ah! Ah!" he threw his head back and thrusted his hips up, trying to escape the fingers but it was proven a worthless action when said fingers pressed against his sweet spot and left it there.

Prompto came with a whimper, his body collapsing down the bed and hypersensitive from his orgasm.

"I think he's tired." Noctis remarked, but the lust in his eyes didn't die.

"Indeed, we can't have that now, can we, Prompto?" Ignis said, drawing his fingers out and brushed the bangs away from the unfocused eyes.

Prompto shook his head, not comprehending what the others were saying. He felt he was shifted around, and when he came back, his thighs were on the prince of Lucis' side, there was a hot presence near his entrance and he was hovering over him.

"Wha-"

His own sentence was cut off when the cock entered inside him, breaching his walls and oh gods, it didn't hurt this time. It felt uncomfortable, yes, but there was also a twinge of pleasure, and the image of Noct's cock slowly spreading his insides out turned him on too much to care about the discomfort.

Once Noctis was fully inside him, Prompto was feeling full and looking aroused. But he was still embarrassed, to want something when he was suppose to help them, it was unfair, he couldn't do that.

"You can move." he said.

Noctis sent him a worried look "You sure?"

He managed to crack out a smile and nodded.

And Noctis moved inside him, and Prompto tried to keep his discomfort out of his face. He could do this, breath in and out, paying attention to see if Noct was enjoying it or not. He could feel the cock inside him moving slowly, pushing deeper and deeper inside him, and while it didn't hurt, it was a whole lot of uncomfortable.

"Damn it, where is it?"

"Perhaps a higher angle would do the trick."

Prompto was shifted around, and this time, he was caught off guard when it hit that spot again, letting out a groan as Noctis persistently hit it again and again.

"Wa-Wait." he gritted out, trying to move away from the foreign feeling, but Noct's grip on his hips were firm, and his cock was turning him into a quivering mess "Don't hit- _Oh gods!-_ Don't hit it…"

His control was slipping, his voice was letting out, and soon, the room was filled with skin slapping against skin and his voice bouncing off the walls of the room.

"You look good like this." Noct smirked, and leaned down to bit the junction near his neck, his hips still pistoning in and out of him "You sound good too. Let me hear ya."

"Hah...Ah!... _Oh gods!_ " Prompto was teetering over the edge now, and Noct looked like he was close too, sweaty and bangs clung to his forehead as he grinded himself into him.

"Fuck. Feels so good inside you, Prom." his thrusts were jerky, and he came inside when the head was pressed at his sweet spot and his cum was shooting against it and Prompto came again, with Noctis' name breathed out.

Gladio whistled "Damn, that was hot."

Noctis pulled out slowly, watching in satisfaction as his cum drip out of the slightly puffy hole. He kissed Prompto one last time before switching his place with Ignis, and he was grabbed by Gladio for a kiss.

Ignis was a caring and careful man, and that didn't change when he was in bed, too. But sometimes, like right now, Prompto thought that carefulness was just a mask for mischievousness. His hole was teased with the man's fingers, rubbing around the edge, dipping just slightly against the entrance that made Prompto crave for something inside, even though he was fucked by Noctis earlier, but he still craved for something, anything.

"Tired?" Ignis asked.

Prompto shook his head, pushing against the fingers. He stopped to look up at Ignis, the man who was always prim and proper, calm and composed. But right now, when Prompto was looking at him, he was disheveled, breathing heavily than normal and his eyes were full of want and he could barely see the irises. His clothes were crumpled, the top buttons of his shirt was undone and his hair was brushing against his face messily.

In short, Ignis looked so damn hot right now.

"Come on." he wrapped his arms around Ignis' neck and pulled down until his mouth was next to the man's ear "Fuck me, _alpha._ "

Ignis snapped.

He removed his ever so fateful gloves and grabbed Prompto's hips before easing inside. Prompto preened because Ignis is longer than Noct's, and it reached so much deeper than he expected. He panted next to the man's ear, letting out small noises as he moved inside quick and precise, hitting his bundle of nerves until he was nothing but a mess of pleasure on the bed, pliant and submissive as the alpha slammed all of the right places inside him.

He felt the bed dipped next to his right, and a hot presence near his face. When he opened his eyes, Gladio's cock was presented to him, leaking at the tip and hanging heavily on his hips.

"Why don't you help me for a bit, Prom?" Gladio rumbled.

Prompto, being a good beta he was, tried to take in his cock tentatively, hesitating at the sheer size of it. He remembered how big Gladio was inside him, stretching his insides thin and raw, even if Ignis took him before Gladio. But right now, with pleasure coursing through his mind, he wanted that feeling, to be stretched and filled so deep.

He tentatively licked the head, swirling his tongue around it before trailing his lips to the base. He could hear the shield breathing heavily, thrusting his hips up for more friction and growled and the teasing touch. He started out slow, opening his mouth slowly and took the alpha in inch by inch, all the while feeling Ignis pounding his sweet spot was not making things easier for him. A few more thrusts made him slack-jawed, hands gripping the sheets and eyes unfocused and mouth moaning and groaning around Gladio's cock.

Prompto felt a hand on his head, and he looked up to see the brown-haired man looked back at him intently, before his mouth was full of the man's cock. His gag reflex acted up and he reeled his head back for some air. Gladio let him breath for a second before he guided him back and repeating it again.

Prompto felt he was too drunk in pleasure, the smell of musk and sex was getting to his head and Ignis fucking him into the mattress wasn't helping. They seemed to make a rhythm after a bit of handling, and now he's at the mercy of two alphas, one fucking his mouth while the other fucking his ass.

With a few more thrusts, he came with a groan when Ignis played with his cock. With his body oversensitive, everything seemed to be too much, even breathing.

"Ig...nis…" he panted.

Said man ran his hand through his hair and kissed him on the cheek before making way for Gladio.

Prompto was shifted around for a bit, and when he realized that, he was hovering over Gladio's cock with strong hands on his hips. He shuddered when he felt the come inside him dripping down to his thighs. He was too hypersensitive right now, too tired to continue pleasuring anyone. Gladio would have to do it without him participating fully into this.

He was lowered down onto his cock, feeling it breaching his walls wider, and Prompto could help letting out a small whine. Gladio's cock was thicker than the other two, but a bit shorter, which didn't make the entering any easier. He's sensitive all over, and by the time Gladio's cock was inside him completely, his cock was hard again.

"You look tired." Gladio smirked, seeing the flushed look and hearing the pants that escaped out of that mouth was very tempting for him to fuck him against the bed sheets already. But he had patience "Ride me."

"Wha?" Prompto blinked at him.

"Come on, you gotta work ta earn it." he lightly smacked the beta's ass "It's your turn to do all the work."

Prompto wanted to protest, his body was simply too tired to do another round, but another smack made him get to it.

He rose up slowly, feeling the cock leaving him until only the tip and then lowered down carefully, trying to calm his body down while pleasuring the man.

"You're... _hah_...You're too big, man." he said while going up and down, panting as his starting to ache "Too tired…"

Gladio chuckled, grounding himself to refrain from grabbing the blond's hips and just fuck him how he pleased. The complement was rather tempting, though.

"Ugh…" he stopped moving and leaned against Gladio's, chest to chest, and surrendered to the exhaustion "You're on your own…"

Firm hands grabbed his hips, and Prompto thought _'that was a mistake'_ before they lifted him up and slammed him down, hard, tearing a scream out of him when it hit unmistakably at his prostate, blurring his visions into white and making him arching against his chest.

He was lifted up again, and Prompto could only surrender himself before Gladio set in a hard and brutal pattern.

"Ah! Ah! Slow do-Oh gosh!" he clung to the man's shoulder as the pleasure teared him "You're-Ngh!-You're tearing me…"

"It doesn't look like that." Gladio glanced down, watching the beta's weeping cock bouncing against his stomach and reveled in how his ass was squeezing down on his cock. He buried deep inside and grinding against his sweet spot, smirking when the blond whimpered and whined against his ear "You want more, don't you?"

All Prompto can do was moan as he was fucked, his brain was too muddled to form out a word. His body was bordering between _good_ and _hurt_ , and it was taking pleasure into a new level.

"Who do you belong to?" Gladio suddenly asked, but his hands weren't stopping, bringing him up and down on his cock.

He wasn't paying attention, so Gladio smacked him again.

"We want answers, Prom." Noct approached them, lifting his chin to face him.

But he couldn't. He was too close, if Gladio kept on thrusting there he wo-

The thrusting stop, and Prompto let out a whine. He was so close! Why did Gladio stop?

"Come on now, Prompto. Just tell us who do you belong to and we will let you come." Ignis came into his vision, eyes dark but encouraging at the same time.

He shivered, and finally gave his answers.

"Yours," his ears burned when the word finally came out of his mouth "I belong to all of you."

Apparently, that was what they needed, and Gladio resumed thrusting, but this time, Noctis was murmuring dirty encouragements near his ear and Ignis was pecking kisses on his shoulder.

A few more thrusts had Prompto came with a muted cry, he collapsed on Gladio. He heard the alpha grunted, and another gush of cum came inside him, coating his insides again.

The alphas shifted around the bed, and once they were settled, Prompto was already asleep.

"Can we do it again another time?" Noctis asked, like a child wanting another cookie.

"Only if he wants to." Ignis chided "Now sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Next to him, Gladio snored.

That bastard.

* * *

 **I know, the ending is bad, and I feel like I've been very rusty on my writing, I apologize about that if this one is not to your liking.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
